Daughter of the Sun
by whatsarahsaid123
Summary: Anorial, an elf Maiden living in Rivendell has a part to play in the story of the Ring...  Bad Summary yeah, just read it...its not that bad promise!
1. Rivendell

Chapter 1:

The sunlight peaked through the transparent green leaves of the large oak tree, the wind singing through its branches a song that felt magical during the warm afternoon. A beautiful elf sat underneath the tree, her ears picking up the enchanting sound of the waterfall's crashing into the rocks in the distance. She loved to spend her time outside, the sun kissing her soft olive skin, setting her dark curly hair in a warm amber glow. She lifted her bright green eyes, specked with gold up towards the sky, relishing the warmth on her skin and the music nature provided her daily.

A smile pulled at the corner of her pink lips as the steps of her beloved companion grew closer to her. As the large horse approached from behind her he nudged her shoulder, nibbling on her soft hair trying to get her attention.

"Feanaro, cease your pestering!" Anorial grinned brightly at the beautiful golden horse, causing him to snort in jest. He breathed out a sigh, causing the beautiful elf's hair to fly around her in a burning halo, her fringe landing in her eyes.

"Feanaro!" His eyes glistened with kindness as she finally stood up, brushing out her pale green dress, facing her silly horse with a pout on her lush lips. She gently stroked his honey neck, kissing his wet nose softly causing him to neigh in happiness. Feanaro loved Anorial with all his heart; he was her guardian, her companion. He had always been there for her for his very long life. Feanaro was a horse, given to Anorial as a gift from the Valar when she was born. She was destined for greatness; Feanaro was merely there to help her along the way.

"Lady Anorial" a dark haired elf popped through the trees, bowing down before her in respect. "Lord Elrond is awaiting you in the courtyard."

Anorial nodded her head curtly, "Thank you" she said regally, whispering to Feanaro that he was free to leave before she followed the servant back into the city.

She pleasantly gazed at the wonderful structures that the city of Rivendell was made up of, viewing each structure with new eyes, as if she hadn't been living there for the past 2,000 years. She enjoyed the beautiful whispers of the trees, and the waterfalls that surrounded the city, protecting it from the evil that dwelled outside the Elvin boundaries.

At last she arrived into the majestic courtyard, which was really like a stone paved garden. A fountain brilliantly spewed water up into the air, matching the rhythm of the songs from the birds up above. Lord Elrond was grandly sitting underneath a stone white gazebo, the top intricately woven almost imitating the woven silver circlet that usually lay upon her brow.

"You called for me my Lord?" Anorial curtsied for the great Lord of Rivendell, Lord of her home.

Lord Elrond seemed to ponder an idea for a bit, his blue eyes staring out at his majestic city, currently hosting a group of Hobbits. "Anorial, you know of our guests, do you not?"

Anorial nodded her head confidently; she was immediately at Arwen's side once she heard the river come to life and the eerie screech of the Wraiths being washed away. She knew that the great Wizard, Mithrandir or Gandalf as many people now called him had been staying in the city, as the one Hobbit called Frodo healed from an injury that could very easily caused death.

"Frodo Baggins has awakened; do you know what it is that he carries with him?"

"The One Ring." Anorial really wasn't supposed to know that it was in their presence, but she was a rather keen elf, one whose curiosity and observant nature allowed her to know the secrets of the forest and land around her even if it was not her secret to know. She also knew she could never lie to Lord Elrond, he had a knack for knowing when she fibbed or was dishonest, something she learned the hard way back when she was merely a child.

"Then you know that is cannot stay here in our city." He took a seat on a stone bench, gesturing to Anorial to join him. "There shall be a council meeting, to come to a decision on what to do with the ring. I request your presence at this meeting, to take your fathers place beside me in the Council of Rivendell."

Anorial was nearly speechless, she knew her father's position in the council was important, but she wouldn't except that he would allow his daughter to take his place.

"But Lord Elrond I-"

"Anorial, nin mell(my dear), it is what your father would have wanted, for you to take his place. He sacrificed his life in the battle to protect our kind, and his brave and loyal character has clearly been passed down to you. It would be my honor to have you there in your fathers place."

"I don't think I would be needed, what could my skill in diplomacy be used in a meeting with men, dwarves and elves from other woods?"

"You doubt yourself too much Anorial, you are fluent with your words, and you even persuaded your father and I to let you learn the way of the sword and bow. My brother is a stubborn man Anorial, your manner of diplomacy was the only way to make him crack."

Anorial grinned at that memory, reminiscing on the look her father had given her right before he allowed her to take lessons from her Uncle's guard. A smile warmed her beautiful features as she looked up at her kind and gentle Uncle, "I would be the one honored to take his place Uncle, le hannon (thank you)"

With that Lord Elrond went off to tend to business with the Gray Wizard and his arriving guests that would attend the council meeting. Anorial was left to muse over what she was just told. She would attend this council concerning the Ring; she would be there for the decision of its fate. Her stomach clenched with the thought as she twisted her own ring on her finger, the silver band with a golden stone that glittered like the sun high above her head. It was given to her by her mother, who had left to the undying lands already, knowing the evils that plagued middle earth and not wanted any part of it ever since her father passed on. It was hard for her to let her mother go, however it was much harder to lose her father forever, she was the closest to him than anyone else. Everyone knew that it his Anorial hard once the news came in that she no longer had her Ada (Father). What a horrible day that was, she nearly faded away if it wasn't for the love and care her father's brother, Lord Elrond and his beautiful daughter, Arwen gave to her. She was forever grateful.


	2. The Council

Chapter 2

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to the fate of this one doom, bring forth the Ring."

Anorial sat in her chair next to the standing Lord, her heart quickening its pace for what was to come. Her silver circlet was placed upon her brow, a sparkling golden stone, the shade of the ring upon her finger was nestled in the middle of her forehead, giving her skin a tanner tone than that normal for an elf as fair as she. Her dark hair was pulled up and out of her face, her curls cascading down her shoulders as her bright green eyes took in the appearance of everyone as they glanced at one another, wondering what a Hobbit like Frodo would have that could cause destruction and chaos to every race.

Frodo stood up cautiously, placing the Ring on a stone pedestal as courageously as he could, Anorial felt proud that this Hobbit carried out his deed, even when the Ring was calling to him, poisoning his mind slowly as it once did to Sméagol who now was called Gollum. The whispers emitting from the council members reached her sensitive ears. They doubted it was the One Ring, they couldn't believe such a thing of power was still out there, sitting right in front of them. She worried most for the will of Men, watching as Boromir looked down at it hungrily, she didn't trust him.

"It is a gift" He grinned "A gift from Mordor" Lord Elrond glanced down at his niece knowingly as she sat there, her back rigid as she listened to this silly mortal's speech.

"Why not use its power. Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn countered, allowing Anorial to relax a bit in her seat.

"None of us can the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter" Boromir said haughtily, Anorial rolled her eyes at his bad judgment.

"This is no mere ranger" A handsome young elf stood up, his blonde hair swaying in the wind as he defended his friend proudly. "He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn; you owe him your allegiance." Anorial gazed up at him with curiosity, wondering how he knew of this important piece of information and wondering what part he would play in the future as he explained Aragorn's heritage.

"Hafant dad, Leagolas (Sit down)" Anorial gasped in surprise at the use of her own language coming from a humans mouth, and with such accuracy as well.

No one seemed to notice poor Frodo's discomfort as Gimli the dwarf tried to destroy the Ring with his axe, foolishly breaking it into shards. Anorial's heart went out to the Hobbit, praying to Valar that he would be alright.

"One of you must do this" it was quiet as Lord Elrond proposed what to do with the Ring and how to destroy it. No one spoke.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor" the pesky mortal stated, Anorial was beginning to dislike him even more than before. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Anorial drawled, tired of this man, Boromir's poetic words. "The Ring must obviously be destroyed."

"And I suppose she-elf, that you know more than us made for war?" the dwarf cried out in dismay that an elf, let alone a female elf was speaking in the council.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Chaos ensued as everyone tried to raise their voice and be heard, each race insulting one another, the council seemed to be out of control, and the only ones still sitting down in their seats were Lord Elrond and his lovely niece who seemed rather annoyed with how everything turned out from one thing she said.

"I will take it!" no one heard the small hobbit.

"I will take it!" he said again "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." He ended rather softly as he finally got the attention of the rest of the council before him. His eyes locked onto Anorial's as she gave him an encouraging smile even though it was in vain, she knew that the burden he was taking was a heavy one and she wished with all her heart that he wouldn't fail.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear." Gandalf stepped forward standing behind the Hobbit.

"By my life or death, I will protect you, I will. You have my sword" Aragorn kneeled before him.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe"

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council. Then Gondor will see it done" Boromir stood up, to Anorial's dismay.

"Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" Samwise Gamgee popped out of the bushes, surprising everyone that he had been eve's dropping.

"Oye! Were comin' too!" Merry and Pippin popped out from the pillars; there was no way they would leave their friend behind.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack. Anyway you need people of intelligence on sort of, mission, quest, thing.

"Well that rules you out Pippin." Muttered Merry, Anorial giggled at the comment quietly.

"Nine companions, so-"

"Wait." Anorial stood up elegantly, her silver dress shining in the sunlight like threads of silver. "I'm going." She said, more to her Uncle than the rest of the group of men going on this mission.

"But only as a precaution, for extra help along the way."

Leagolas was shocked at this Elvin maid's request. "With all due respect, my Lady but wouldn't it be too dangerous for someone was fair as you to join us on such a mission?" he questioned, a bit confused at why Lord Elrond wasn't objecting to her decision.

"Are you saying that just because I am an elleth that I cannot join this quest to destroy the ring, Prince of Mirkwood?" she said coolly, smirking at his discomfort in fear that he had insulted her.

"I assure you Prince that my niece is more than capable of handling a sword and bow, just as well as you or I can." Lord Elrond smiled down at his grinning niece who seemed to glow like the sun at his kind words. He knew this was her destiny and that something good would come out of this. He could not hold her independent and fierce nature back in Rivendell.

"Ten companions, you shall be the Fellowship, of the Ring."

"Great" Pippin said brightly "Where are we going?"

Anorial laughed heartily, her voice sounding like chimes in the air at the young hobbits question. The Fellowship was still rather cautious of allowing a Lady of Rivendell to join in on their quest, but there wasn't much for them to do about it.

As soon as the meeting was let out, Anorial rushed up to her room, changing into a set of durable riding pants, dark gray boots that reached her calf and matching green tunic that brought out the green in her eyes. She looked into a tall mirror, chuckling to herself how she resembled a tree with her brown pants and green top. She delicately placed her circlet onto her vanity table, not bothering with her ring since it would not get in the way. She pulled her hair back into a half up-do so her locks would not get in the way during her travels. Anorial grabbed her brown suede bag, filling it with extra sets of clothing a blanket the color of fallen leaves for the cold nights ahead.

Anorial was just hooking her sword to her belt and her bow over her shoulder when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

Lord Elrond entered her room, proudly staring down at her in an almost fatherly way. "Good luck on your travels Anorial, your father's smile is shining down upon you. Stay safe, you will be missed. Calo anor na ven (May the sun shine on your road) Anorial and my the Valar be with you."

Anorial embraced her Uncle in a tight hug before releasing him. "Le hannon"


	3. Mines of Moria

Chapter 3

"Teli enni ir ialla (come to me when I call) Feanaro" she whispered to her golden horse before she returned to the Fellowship, walking with them out of her city, her home to travel the dangerous roads ahead of her.

They traveled on foot for days, enduring the hills and flat lands before them, constantly on the lookout for Orcs. The men were still wary about Anorial joining them but none said a thing.

"Move your feet" Aragorn advised Pippin as he practiced his sword against Boromir. Merry took his turn against him; they both seemed to enjoy themselves, too caught up in the fun and games of it to realize what they were really preparing for.

Anorial began to laugh along with Aragorn as Boromir was kicked in the shin by Pippin after he was accidently cut by his sword. The scene was rather humorous until Sam noticed a dark cloud that seemed to move on its own with no help of the wind.

"Hide!" Aragorn cried as everyone rushed to grab their things and put out the fire that they were cooking food on.

Anorial quickly dived underneath some brush, becoming well hidden due to her already dark features and clothing. She barely noticed the elf next to her until she could hear him breathing next to her ear as he gazed up at the crows. Anorial felt her cheeks grow warm at the close proximities of her and the handsome Prince. It wasn't until Leagolas moved out from the brush was she able to breathe properly again.

"Spies of Sauroman, the passage of the South is being watched. We must take the paths of Caradhras"

It was quiet obvious that he didn't want to go up the snowy mountains, it was dangerous not to mention it was cold, something he worried that the Hobbits would not be able to handle.

They trekked up the snowy mountain, Frodo nearly losing the Ring to Boromir until Anorial intervened, getting him to give Frodo back the Ring and gaining a new respect from the Fellowship that she had not had before. Frodo was grateful of the elf who traveled close to him and Aragorn just in case something else happened to him.

The path soon became a deathtrap as snow blew into the Fellowship's faces; a bitter wind seemed to carry the voice of something wicked. A lightning bolt struck the side of the icy mountain, the rock tumbling down treacherously, nearly flattening Anorial if it wasn't for the quick tug of Leagolas, pulling her into his warm toned chest.

In an instant, an avalanche of snow landed upon their heads, covering them in cold wet ice. Anorial felt like she was suffocating in an ice berg, she could barely breathe as the clumps of snow pushed against her chest. The Prince of Mirkwood firmly grasped onto Anorial's arm as he surfaced from the icy depths. The Fellowship seemed to recover quickly.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir screamed into the angry wind, trying to send his voice over to Gandalf.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to the gates of Isengard!" Aragorn countered.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli suggested Anorial's stomach clenched with fear. "Let us go through the mines of Moria" She knew of what evils plagued the mines, it was not safe to travel underneath mountain. She would rather take her chances up in the cold winter air. But it was not her decision to make, it was the Great Gray Wizard's and the Ring Bearers, and Frodo would always agree with anything Gandalf would say.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide." He said gravely, his eyes staring into Frodo's almost pleading.

"We will go through the mines."

Anorial looked out into the dark, her heart beating faster in alarm. This was a bad idea, she knew felt that something would happen, something that would cause everyone to weep. What she feared the most was the anxiety in Gandalf's voice as he darkly said, "So be it."

The air was much warmer from the blizzard they were in before as they stepped in front of the Stone wall of the Mines of Moria. The moonlight shone brightly through the dark night sky, lighting the doorway for the Fellowship. Anorial still felt nervous being down there, her fingers resting on the hilt of her sword, her ears and eyes catching every noise and shadow movement in the dark.

Gandalf seemed to figure out how to get in; unfortunately he didn't know what to speak to get the stone wall to open for him. Anorial began to think, trying to figure out what it could be until a thought ran through her mind like beacon shining in the black abyss. "Mellon."

"What was that Lady Anorial?" Leagolas asked her, as she began to quickly make her way next to Gandalf. Leagolas watched her dark curls bounce as she skipped over the rocky shore, gazing at her beauty unaware of his stare upon her curvy back.

"Mellon Mithrandir, speak friend and enter"

Gandalf turned to look at her, smiling a thanks as the door began to open. "Thank you Lady Anorial-"

"Please, there is no need for formalities, just call me Anorial, all of you."

The mines smelled of decay and death, poor Gimli still hadn't noticed the stinking corpses lying around, Dwarven blades and armor rusted and tarnished.

"No, no!" he cried, running towards the skeleton of what once was a dwarf such as himself. It was heartbreaking to see him with such sadness.

Anorial looked down at broken arrow, fear striking her heart once more, Leagolas beat her to it "Goblins" he muttered, pulling out his bows, Anorial following suit.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan; we should never have come here." Boromir said darkly.

Anorial's ear caught the sound of slithering, a wet moping sound emerging from the water. Before she could cry out, Frodo was dragged by his feet by a slimy tentacle of beast with many arms.

"No!" Anorial screamed as one of the Hobbit's chopped off a tentacle. It was too late; several more emerged as Aragorn went to help. Taking aim Anorial shot at one of the tentacles, reaching for Aragorn, soon realizing it would do her no good at her current position.

Frodo was raised up in the air by his feet, dangling above the giant beast's gaping mouth; Anorial knew this would be her only vantage point. She quickly shot an arrow at one of the tentacles, causing the beast to reach out for her in rage. Leagolas and Aragorn both cried out as she was lifted up just as Frodo, dangling by her feet in the air.

Quickly she took aim at its ugly head, knocking three arrows and shooting with deadly precision, penetrating its skull causing it to shriek in pain as it slowly began to fade into the water, awaiting its death.

"Into the Mines!" someone screamed as Frodo safely landed in the awaiting arms of Aragorn. Its slimy arms began to pull itself out of the water in its last stand against the Fellowship, tugging and pulling at the rock around the entrance until everything collapsed. The entire mine was once again dark and the Fellowship was trapped in its tomb.

Gandalf's staff lit up, allowing some light to shine through the columns and stairs of Moria.

"Quietly now, it's a four day's journey to the other side." Gandalf whispered as they all traveled up the steps and into the dark depths of the mine, hoping that they would indeed be out of its deadly presence soon. Anorial was having a tough time coping through the dark mines. Her very name means daughter of the sun, hence her discomfort in the dark of Moria. She wasn't used to having no natural light shining down upon her head and she began to weaken ever so slightly from the withdrawal of the sunlight, though she was keen on keeping it hidden.

With Gandalf's guidance they finally made it to the top of the stairs, only to be greeted by three different doorways. "I have no memory of this place." He said grimly, a look of confusion etched into his aging brow.

The Fellowship began a fire, resting for a bit in the dark of the mine as Gandalf tried to figure out which passage they would take. It had been three days and Anorial was getting weaker by the minute now, it was evident in her eyes. She was able to protect herself and stand on her own, however she rarely talked in fear she would lose her energy.

Anorial quietly leaned against the rocky walls, taking as much oxygen as she could from a place with little fresh air to breathe. Her finger felt slightly warm now as she rested, she never noticed the warm feeling it gave her until now that they had been properly resting. Curiously the elf maiden looked down at her ring, the golden stone shining brightly as if it was the sunlight itself. Anorial slipped it off of her finger, bringing it up to her face to gaze at it more intently. It did the most peculiar thing just then, the ring that had once been shinning like the sun itself began to dull, golden tendrils of light crawled up Anorial's arm until they reached her heart, heating it up with gentle warmth that seemed to strengthen her very being. Anorial's mouth hung open, barely believing what had just occurred, and barely having time to contemplate is as Gandalf cheerily stated "Oh! It's that way."

Anorial's new strength did not go unnoticed as she had thought it would. Leagolas had been keeping an eye on her after she recklessly let herself be caught by the tentacles of the beast from the water; he had noticed for the past three days how she had begun to weaken and all of a sudden she was back to normal, if not more. He couldn't seem to figure out what had happened his attention was taken by Aragorn as they quietly chatted amongst themselves in the dark. He was very curious about this elf called Anorial. Her skill was surprising with the bow, she had deadly accuracy and her power was strong. She was breathtaking, everyone could agree on that. Never once had they met an elf as beautiful as she, she was even compared to the great elleth beauty, Galadriel of Lothlorien. Now that was something once thought impossible.

They traveled down into the great Dwarf City which took the breath away from everyone as they stared up at the giant columns, etched with carvings. The wonder was soon taken away by the corpses of so many dwarves; it broke Anorial's heart as she saw Gimli crying over a stone coffin, sunlight streaming down upon it like light from the heaven above. She placed a comforting hand on his small shoulders, felling pity for his shed tears as everyone began to file inside.

They all listened with unease as Gandalf read an excerpt from what seemed like a diary before chaos ensued in the kingdom of dwarves.

"We cannot get out…they are coming…" BANG! A loud noise echoed through the room, causing Anorial to jump up from shock and Gandalf to turn around abruptly, looking into Pippin's eyes with anger and fear. The noise seemed to clang throughout the entire mountain, anything dwelling in its depths would have heard the banging of metal, the slithering of chains and the clashing of stone as the dead corpse of a dwarf fell into a stone hole of what once used to be a well.

It was quiet for a moment; everyone held their breaths, waiting for something, anything to happen. "Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and riddle your stupidity!" Gandalf said a bit harshly, the poor hobbit looking down in guilt and shame. Anorial reached out to him, only to be stopped by Aragorn and Leagolas, both having a soft grip on her arm, both having the same idea for different reasons as the beating of a drum began.

It started out slowly, quickening its pace until it matched Anorial's heartbeat perfectly, quick and loud.

"Orcs" she stated, smelling their putrid odor, hearing their screeches and cry's through the darkness.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn pushed the hobbits behind the great Wizard. "You too Anorial" Anorial refused, pulling out her bow, shaking her head defiantly.

"No, I fight."

Boromir closed the door as quickly as he could, leaning against it almost humorously stating "They have a cave Troll"

Anorial muttered underneath her breath, "How fun…"

The men began enforcing the door with tall metal axes, mostly to buy time, Anorial and Leagolas both aiming their bows at the door, waiting for the kill.

"You should really be with Gandalf" he tried to reason with her.

"And leave you with one less defense? Not likely Prince."

"Please, there is no need for formalities, just call me Leagolas." He smirked, copying the very phrase she had used when they had first entered the mines. Anorial smirked back, a soft chuckle emitting from her chest.

The Orcs on the other side began breaking the wood door, allowing Leagolas, Anorial and Aragorn to shoot into the tiny gap, killing any creature standing behind it until it finally burst open, hoards of Orcs piling in, just as ugly as Anorial remembered. She shot several arrows, killing many until they were too close to her in many numbers. Unsheathing her sword she cried out in determination, the little hobbits following suit, everyone joining in on the battle, fighting as many as they could. Anorial's blade sliced through many Orcs, her once silver sword now tainted with black smelly blood of what was once an elf such as her.

All of a sudden, a large cave troll burst through the stone door, breathing its hot putrid breath as it roared in anger. With every shot of Leagolas's bow, it seemed to get angrier, attacking with his giant hammer. Anorial was so caught up in her own battle that she barely noticed the epic scene before her, as Leagolas shot three arrows into the trolls head, only breaking and getting it angrier as it went for the hobbits.

"Frodo!" Anorial screamed as she saw him cry in pain. "No, Frodo, not now!" Quickly she fought her way towards him, watching him topple over in what appeared to be near death. With a sudden rage she whipped out her sword, slicing and killing any disgusting Orc that came her way, anything to get to the hobbit she had become fond of through their travels. Finally the fat troll was killed, and Anorial rushed to Frodo's side, pulling him into her lap carefully. She silently said a prayer to the Valar as she turned him over, only to let out a sigh of relief to see him groan in pain, but seemingly alright.

"Frodo! You were wearing Mithril all this time?"

He didn't have time to reply as the clanging of metal was heard once again, another group of Orcs heading their way. "Run!" she cried, the Fellowship heading her warning, racing out of the room into the halls of the dwarf kingdom. It almost seemed like they would all face doom until the Orcs scattered away, screeching in fear as an eerie red light filled one end of a doorway.

"A Balrog…this foe is beyond any of you. Run!" They sprinted as fast as they could, Anorial's lungs were burning, her heart pounding in fear, the adrenaline in her veins was what kept her going until they reached what seemed like a deadly drop off.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is over there." Aragorn wouldn't leave the Wizard behind; he was dear to his heart, dear to everyone's heart.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." They ran, they ran as fast as they could, as hard as they could down the broken steps. They could fear the fire in the air, the dark demon was close, its roars could be heard echoing through the mine. They jumped from gap to gap, defending themselves from Orcs who felt the need to make their escape even more challenging than it already was.

It was false hope when everyone thought Gandalf would be able to pull himself up off of the ledge. Anorial knew that saving him would be in vain, that it was not meant to be, but the poor hobbits couldn't bear to see him fall.

Anorial's eyes glistened with unshed tears as they made it out of the damned mountain. The air was cool and crisp, she was at last able to breathe again and the sunlight streaming down made her even stronger than before, giving her the strength to move on, helping the hobbits along the way. They sat down to rest, Anorial pulling Frodo into her chest as he wept into her neck, his tears dropping down onto her now dirty green tunic. Frodo was once again grateful for the kindness Anorial had shown him, he didn't feel like he was carrying the burden of the Ring, only the burden of losing someone so close to him. He mourned for Gandalf, and Anorial tried to be strong, a silent tear slowly trailed down her dirty cheek rebelliously as she attempted to not break down in front of Frodo and the others. It was not her time; she felt that they didn't need another person crying over someone who gave their life so bravely just so they could continue the quest of the Ring.


	4. Lothlorien

Chapter 4

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried, he felt pain for their loss, he felt the pain of the hobbits.

"By night fall these hills will be swarmed with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn knew what he was speaking of, and Anorial understood perfectly as she pulled Frodo up, kneeling down to his level and looking into his red eyes.

"Listen to me Frodo" She said softly as Gimli helped the others, "Gandalf would not want to see you weeping for his life lost. He would want to see you continue on this quest that you have taken, to see you achieve what no man could and destroy this Ring. He would want to see you be strong and carry on with his memory in your mind, pushing you to keep moving forward." Frodo seemed to sober up with her kind strong words, nodding his head in understanding. "Do not fear little one, for I know that it will not be last time we shall see the great Wizard walk this earth among us. Keep your faith, and keep moving on."

Her words of encouragement was enough to get him moving, it was hard on him the most, Gandalf was the closet to him out of the Fellowship, if you didn't not include Sam.

The one less Fellowship moved on, running through the rocky hills and over the clear water streams until finally they began running through thick bright green grass. They had made it to the woods of Lothlorien, to the kingdom of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the most beautiful woods in middle earth.

'Anorial' voices echoed through the woods, causing the elf too look around in search of the light airy voice calling her name. She wasn't the only one hearing this voice speaking to her, Frodo could hear is own name being called.

'You come to these woods with great evil, and with people whom you have not brought before.' Galadriel spoke in her mind as she once had before merely 500 years earlier when she was invited to study in the great Libraries of Lothlorien.

'I bring with me the Fellowship of the Ring my Lady. We come in peace, not harm. It has been long since I have last seen you or heard your voice. How I missed this place so.' Anorial could hear Galadriel's light laughter in her head; she smiled reminiscing on all the fun she used to have in these sacred woods.

Archers appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the Fellowship, arrows aimed at them, ready to fire at these strangers.

"Anorial?" one called out in confusion, wondering why she was amidst a dwarf, men, hobbits and an elf.

"Haldir, it is I! Request your archers to lower their bows. We mean no harm."

"_What are you doing traveling with these men of different races?" _he asked her in their native tongue.

"_We come to these forests for help, we need your protection." _

Haldir smiled kindly at the elf that he saw as a daughter, she was only slightly younger than he was but it didn't matter to him. He looked after her when she stayed in Lothlorien, studying under the permission of the Lady of the Woods.

"Come, she is waiting." He said rather coldly to Anorial's company. He did not trust them, he could sense the evil the little hobbit carried with them, and he did not like that she was traveling with them.

Lothlorien was just as beautiful as Anorial remembered, the city created in the big grand trees of the forest, high up above the branches were houses, the entire city was in harmony with the forest around it. They traveled up the spiral staircase, wrapped around the great tree, Haldir leading them, Anorial close behind him, catching up with her old friend. Many elves of the Lothlorien city watched the new comers, their eyes following them up the trees as they traveled to meet with the Lady of the Wood.

The palace was just as she remembered, still a brilliant white that glowed brightly even in the dark of night.

"Nine there are before me but what started out as ten. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Lord Celeborn asked, he was wise and knew much about their travels yet he barely noticed the elleth that matched the beauty of his wife standing next to him. Lady Galadriel however, knew she was among them, standing next to Leagolas, behind the Hobbits.

"He has fallen in the shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her voice was soft yet powerful as she spoke to the Fellowship, her eyes lingering on Anorial with curiosity.

"Anorial, you have been a stranger to my home for quite some time now. It is good to have you back among us. Your splendor has not changed one bit since our last meeting, 'and I have seen what your company has been set out to do'" she added in her head.

"Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your heart be troubled, go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep well."

Anorial was much obliged for Lady Galadriel's hospitality, as she was offered to stay in her permanent room in the residence of Lothlorien. She kindly refused, choosing to stay with the Fellowship, only going to her room for a spare dress while she had her traveling clothes cleaned.

Anorial bathed in the scented waters of her bath, relishing the feeling of hot water after being in such a cold place. She washed her dark hair, getting rid of the dirt and grime that had accumulated for the past days, though it did not show due to her Elvin features. She scrubbed her face and body clean, returning it back to the soft olive skin tone it was before. She dried off with a soft white towel, slipping on the silver dress left out for her. The fabric was made out of the finest silk that sparkled without light; the sleeves were long and tight just like the bodice. The skirt flowed out like a white waterfall down to her small feet. She left her hair down and curly, enjoying the feeling of her soft clean hair let down after being up for so long. The top part of her scalp was beginning to hurt. Slowly she made her way back down to where the rest of the Fellowship was camped out, walking in time with soft slow song of the elves, singing for the death of Gandalf the Grey.

The song was sad, yet beautiful, a song fit to be sang about a wizard as great as Mithrandir. She reached the slivery tents, and walked through the soft grass, her shoes left behind up in her room, to be replaced with new ones for her long journey. Leagolas sat down by a tree, his breath taken away by her beauty as she walked down the steps. She looked like an angel with her silvery white dress, the top of her head shining like a halo in the night sky, her eyes flashing with sadness, yet hope.

Anorial sat herself down in the grass, resting her back against a tree, not yet ready to get some rest since she didn't need to sleep as the others did. She thought back to her fond memories in this very city, and the memories she had from her own home, her family and friends. She missed their warmth and love; she missed their attention and care. Most of all, she missed being able to talk to them about anything that was on her mind. In the Fellowship, she felt like she had to keep quiet, for she was in fact a lady, whose words don't count against a man's.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Leagolas's voice shot Anorial out of her trance; she looked up into his crystalline eyes, nodding her head as he took a seat next to her. His arm nearly brushed up against her, but he was a modest elf, and a noble elf, he knew it would not be appropriate to sit so close to and elleth that he barely knew, let alone wasn't even courting.

It was quiet, both elves thinking to themselves, pondering on their lives, their futures.

"What are you thinking about?" He spoke quietly, hoping to strike a conversation with such a stunning elf.

Anorial sighed, looking up at the starts through the cracks of the tree branches.

"I'm thinking about home." She finally said, "Thinking about what my Uncle is doing, how Arwen is coping without her love, knowing that I am here with him and his friend, while she is stuck in Rivendell." She laughed quietly, a sad chime in Leagolas's delicate ears. "She must hate me right now, wondering why I became the adventurous one, and not she. Yet she has always been the quiet beauty, the regal beauty. The most feminine out of the family and yet I could never hate her for that, just as she could never truly hate me for urging my father and Uncle to let me take lessons in the sport meant for a man."

Anorial stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry for being so, talkative, pouring out all my thoughts to you, who probably merely asked me what I was thinking about out of politeness."

Leagolas merely laughed merrily, he enjoyed that she wasn't like any other elf, always holding back her opinions, her thoughts so it would be one less thing to worry about. Her independent nature is what made her stand out from the other elleth's he was forced to hang around in hopes he would chose a bride so he may one day become king.

"I find your thought's refreshing Anorial; I didn't ask out of politeness, I was truly curious to know."

Anorial smiled softly down at her hands, wondering to herself why she hadn't talked to his handsome elf any sooner.

"I would like to apologize for before, when I doubted your skill in archery and with the sword. Today proved me wrong, and proved everyone else wrong. If you don't mind me asking, how is it that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel know you?"

"Thank you Leagolas. As for the Lord and Lady of these woods knowing me? I used to live her for a couple hundred years. Haldir was my teacher with the bow, and Lady Galadriel allowed me to use her great libraries for any reading I wished to do. I took lots of walks with her when she was free from her duties; we had many wonderful conversations about nothing and everything. This is like my second home; it has always had a place in my heart."

"Do you have a place like that? Close to your heart?" she asked, gazing into his pure eyes in interest.

Leagolas sighed "I do my home in Mirkwood. Though it has been cursed with creatures of the dark, giant spiders that dwell in the forest, my people are always on the lookout for danger."

"One day the sun will push them out, force them to leave your home and it will become what it once was." She said surly looking down at her golden ring once more, noticing the brilliant shine it had now that they were out of the mountain.

"This ring on your finger, it gave you strength in the Mines of Moria when you began to fade, what is it?" he asked her, his nimble long fingers holding on to her left hand, polishing the stone with his thumb, not realizing he was still holding her hand.

"It was a stone given to me at birth, my father used to say that the Valar had blessed me with the stone, which later was made into a ring due to the fact I was born with the rising sun and they saw a great destiny before me. My ring is said to hold the rising sun of which I was born with, it gives me strength in the dark, and it protects me from harm. They also gave me my steed, Feanaro, who will live for as long as I do, and if I chose to go the Undying Lands, he will be released unless he chooses to follow me."

"And where is this great horse you talk of?"

"He is somewhere around here, probably grazing the soft grass or resting. He comes when I call for him, I do not need him now."

From a distance Aragorn watched the two elves talk to each other. He noticed the bright twinkle in Leagolas's eyes and the bright smile on Anorial's face. They both laughed together over something silly, until Anorial looked down blushing softly, Leagolas's hand still in her own. The sight of the two made him miss his beloved even more. He wished she was here with him, laughing with him, talking with him, caressing him, kissing him. He missed her very being, he felt as lonely without her as he continued to see the connection between his good friend and the elf that spontaneously joined them on their quest of the Ring.


	5. The Great River

So, basically I would like to thank all of you, who have so far been reading my story, I'm glad you like it! Updates might be slow, depends on how far I have gotten with it but, we shall see right?

Now, to Aranel:

Though your review and feedback was very helpful, and I do admit to the flaws in my story and that it isn't well written as most of my original work are, I am not changing anything. Sorry! This is mostly for my enjoyment than anyone else's; I guess I should have made that clear for this new update. And just to clarify, I am not new to fanfiction and I am not new to writing, I knew what needed to be fixed before I even published this, however… I chose not to. Whether you like my story is up to you and your opinions, and again thank you for the feedback, if I was looking for someone to tell me I need to make improvements, I totally would have taken your words to heart and done something about it. But, I'm not, and I'm not changing my story. This may sound a bit mean, but if you don't like it don't read it, go read someone else's story who you think is brilliant and well written, not mine. I'm sure other people would like to read this just for fun. So don't worry about my story and where it's going, or the extremely bad plot or that fact that I actually took ONE of Leagolas's lines in the Council of Elrond's, not Aragorn's. Oh, and I have already taken that Mary Sue test on google for my other characters I have been working on, trust me, I know what a Mary Sue is, and yeah my character in this story is going to be a Mary Sue, whether anyone likes it or not.

Anyway! Thanks so much for the review, it was helpful anyway! : D

Chapter 5

It soon became quiet, not a sound except for the swaying of the trees, the whisper of their songs, lulling anyone awake asleep. Anorial's trance was broken as she took in a gasp of air, clutching her chest as her heart beat uncontrollably.

The Fellowship was already awake; it was only Anorial who had just come to reality. She hastily got up, walking fast towards her guest room in hopes that her pack was there and so were her clothes. With a breath of relief, her riding pants, tunic, and brand new black boots sat in front of her bed as well as her pack, already full of Lembas bread, courtesy of Lady Galadriel herself. As soon as she pulled her hair back out of her face, Anorial returned to the Fellowship who had just gotten onto their boats. Leagolas was waiting for Anorial by the dock, already in his. The sun had not emerged yet, the Fellowship paddled down the river of Anduin, continuing their journey in silence.

Anorial's ears picked up the sound of footsteps, many footsteps, cracking of twigs and heavy breathing.

"Did you hear that Leagolas?"

The Prince had indeed heard all this, though his ears were not as perceptive as hers, he could hear the snapping twigs. He did not know what it was, however Anorial did. Just by the smell that reached her nose she knew what they were, yet their scent was somehow unfamiliar.

She thought back to her dream, wondering to herself if those vile creatures that plagued her mind were indeed real, and created by Sauruman a new army of Orcs to take over middle earth. It grew quiet once more, only the running water could be heard through the whispers of the trees, yet Anorial knew better. As everyone relaxed, she continued to sit up, and ready for anything.

"Are you alright Anorial? Is something burdening you?"

"Leagolas, there is no need to worry, I am fine, just thought I heard something more is all."

Leagolas seemed to let the question linger on that, though he did not believe a word of it. He knew something was bothering her, and wished that she would share with him her fears but immediately scorned himself for it, she was not his wife, she was not his, and it shouldn't matter!

They soon approached the tall statues of Isildur and Anarion, sons of Elendil. The memorial was grand and majestic; it still bewildered Anorial as she gazed upon the tall, larger than life statues before her. Finally they pushed the boats up the rocky shore, the gravel crunching underneath the wet mass of Lothlorien wood. One by one, the Fellowship stepped off their boats, some uneasy than others.

One of which being Anorial. She wanted so much to shout for them to continue on, not rest for the night. It was still light outside, they could make it further, make it across the river to safety. But she kept her mouth shut. It was not her place to be the once deciding what they would do, she was only there to aid them whenever they needed her.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot."

Aragorn walked up to where everyone was sitting around the small fire, "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli asked, not liking the idea one bit. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" He stood up defiantly now. "An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks and after that it gets even better!"

Anorial stood leaning against a tree, listening to Gimli quietly, she agreed, he had a point however they had no other choice.

"Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

"That is our road." Aragorn stated.

"I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf." He ended the conversation coolly, Anorial smirking at his nonchalant answers.

What Anorial now noticed, she hadn't seen before, Leagolas was just as nervous as she was, acting uneasy and alert, standing straight and tall, trying to sense out anything near, anything dangerous.

"We should head out now." He whispered to Aragorn, worried for their safety ever since Anorial denied what was bothering her.

"No" he shook his head, they were on a direct path, and he could not push the hobbit's endurance.

"Orcs patrol the eastern shore; we must wait for the cover of darkness"

Anorial stepped away from the tree now, her stomach feeling as if something was twisting around inside her, squirming around violently as she realized she wasn't hallucinating, Leagolas could sense it too. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." He said, looking out into the forest.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. And I have no doubt it has been growing in Anorial's, though she perceived it earlier than I. Something draws near, I can feel it."

"So can I" Anorial thought that now would be a good time to speak her fears, Leagolas already surfaced them and Aragorn knew the two elves were right.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry dropped some wood down by their small fire, searching for his Hobbit friend with worry.

"Where Boromir has gone to is the better question." Anorial noticed his shield and pack still sitting against the tree he had been resting on. Ever since he had seen the Ring, touched it on the mountains of Caradhras she has feared Frodo's safety. Though Boromir was a great and kind man, his thirst for power would be his downfall.

"Frodo!" they called out to him, searching for him and Boromir. Anorial had sensed him but then, in an instant he was gone. She couldn't understand how that could be, how he could disappear until she remembered what powers the Ring had.

Anorial climbed up a tree nimbly as she searched from above a man and a hobbit though she could find none, what she did find however nearly sent her tumbling out of the tree she was standing in. Orcs, army of them, though they did not look like the average Orc. This scout looked like a group of Orcs who were mutilated into strong, muscular and even more gruesome creatures. They were quick and came in numbers, their swords sharp, their roars and angry cries loud. These were Uruk-Hai, the creatures from her dream.

From atop the tree she swung herself down the branches, perching herself on another tree closer Aragorn who had just spotted the Orcs. Calmly he approached the large group of angry beasts, prepared and ready for battle as the first one came at him. He cut him down easily, swiping at others; he was truly a great warrior.

From her branch in the tree Anorial pulled back her bow string and aimed at the oncoming Uruk-Hai's. She reloaded as quickly as she could, she shoot them as best as she could, though some of her shots missed their targets, she still managed to stay hidden within the trees.

"Find the Halflings! Find the Halflings!" the leader of the Uruk-Hai's screamed out in his raspy voice, sending shivers down her spine in disgust. Finally Leagolas and Gimli came through, fighting the sickly creations of Sauruman. Anorial out of her peripheral vision saw Aragorn run after the Urk-Hai, fighting them in any way to give Frodo time to leave the shores safely.

Anorial dropped down from her tree agilely unsheathing her sword as she sliced through the enemy swiftly. Anorial kept pushing forward, away from the three fighters, too caught up in what she was supposed to do to pay any attention to where she was. All she knew was that she had to keep fighting, and too keep living in order to continue the fighting, anything to keep them away from the Hobbits.

She heard the horn of Gondor in the distance; alerting her that Boromir and whoever he was with needed help and fast however through this realization she didn't get a chance to see the dark being behind her until she whipped around too late.

The metal blade pierced through her skin, through her gut and she fell to her knees in what felt like slow motion. Her mouth gaped open as her eyes grew wide in disappointment that she wouldn't be able to see the Ring be destroyed, wouldn't see if Aragorn and Arwen end up together, wouldn't see what the outcome of middle earth would be, but worst of all, she wouldn't see Leagolas again and that pained her the most. She could not deny that she liked him, even if it was just a small part of her that did, she still liked him nonetheless.

The world around her began to spin, and her ears muted as she watched the silent roars of the Urk-Hai as they passed by her. The colors around her seemed to grow dull with each passing second, her sense of smell began to fade out, she could no longer smell, she was dying.

"Im tolo Ada. (I am coming father)" She whispered breathlessly, her hand clutching her stomach as she watched the scarlet red blood poor from her wound that stung now like a burning fire had touched her skin. She finally collapsed on the floor, no Uruk-Hai bothering with her, seeing that the elf was already wounded, why ease her suffering when she could die slowly in pain?

Her breathing grew short; her chest grew heavy until she could breathe in no more. Her eyes shut slowly as she awaited death, and then everything was dark. No sound, no light, no feeling, nothing, she was floating in a barren wasteland and that's all she could remember.

"Where is Anorial?" Gimli and Leagolas had just watched Aragorn put Boromir to rest. They had lost another one of the Fellowship to death.

"Did she not hear the call of Gondor?" Leagolas asked once more, now worrying for the safety of the elf maiden whom the Fellowship had been traveling with for quite some time.

Panic struck like a ticking time bomb, where was she? Was she okay? Was she injured? Or even worse, was she dead?

Only time would tell as they began to search for her, praying that she was all right.


	6. Second Chances

Chapter 6

"I made a promise, a promise Mr. Frodo! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee' and I don't intend to."

Anorial watched the scene from above, not knowing where she was or how she got there. She seemed to be floating in between the dead and the living, her spirit still attached to her body some good meters away. It appeared to her that Sam and Frodo would take the Ring to Mordor together, the Fellowship was now broken.

Anorial watched as they shared a moment with each other before heading across the river to the other side where they would continue their quest.

"No!" the voice this cry belonged to nearly broke her heart as it cracked with emotion. Leagolas Greenleaf knelt beside her cold body in the fallen leaves. His warm fingers brushed back a piece of her hair that had stuck to the bottom of her lips which were parted as if she was taking in her last breath of air.

"No." he said again quietly, he didn't want to believe that she was dead. She had been so lively before, so full of light whenever she walked or talked, even when she fought she was a beacon of sunlight, her name was so fitting. He picked up her light sword, placing it on her chest carefully and with as much dignity as he could. He folded her soft hands over the hilt, wishing her skin would be warm to the touch once more.

Immediately his eyes ran over the stone upon her finger. Why hadn't it helped her this time like before? And why was it not glowing brightly? Is it because her life was gone, that is had no other purpose? Or was there something else behind the sudden change in color and hue.

Leagolas didn't have time to ponder this as Aragorn approached, about to take her lifeless body and put it in a boat alongside Boromir.

"_No Aragorn"_ he said in his native tongue _"Let her rest with nature, in the sun, underneath the trees that cry her name in mourning." _

"She would rather have been kept here in her dying place than sent over the water fall of the Anduin Aragorn."

Aragorn could see the pain in his dear friend's eyes, they glistened with sadness, and he couldn't bear seeing Leagolas like this so he merely nodded his head solemnly and left him in peace.

Anorial watched as he placed a tender kiss upon her brow, and instantly she could feel the warmth that it left upon her own skin. It was as if slowly she was regaining her senses, she could no longer follow the three men on their travels to follow the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, because her own dead body would not let her. It was as if she was still somehow attached to her form and becoming one with herself yet again.

'It is not your time to leave this place.' A voice whispered in the air, the trees rustling their leaves in response.

Gradually her lower body began to fade, then her torso, and her fingers until nothing was left but a misty form of her sweet, kind face. The world grew dark once more in the quiet forest, and everything seemed to stand still.

All of a sudden the world around her seemed to come back to her in full blast, her chest heaved forward as she gasped for breath and her head was aching in a splitting headache from all the noise she could hear all around her. She felt the need to gag as the putrid smell of dead corpses lay all around her, causing her to feel sick to the stomach. Everything was crystal clear to her now, if it wasn't before she died.

Somehow she came back to life, somehow it was not her time to leave the earth and some supernatural force had decided this and gave her a beating heart once more. Her skin began to regain its color and her body felt stronger as she jumped up, feeling rejuvenated.

"Feanaro!" Anorial called out as she remembered that Merry and Pippin were taken away by the Uruk-Hai and she had to catch them, to save them. She felt powerful now, more confident, like she was invincible. She looked down at the tear in her tunic, splattered with her blood and yet the wound was not there. Nothing could be found except her soft perfect skin, it was as if she was never stabbed in the first place.

'You have been given back life, for you have a part play' Anorial stood still, listening to the words carried in the breeze towards her, wondering where they came from.

'Embrace your given power, your ring shall protect you from harm, for your life has been blessed by those before you' it continued, sending chills down her spine.

'Do not fail Anorial, daughter of the Sun; for your light shines in the darkness when no other can.'

The voice was carried away with the breeze, Anorial pondering on the words for a minute before her golden horse came galloping in, speeding towards her through the trees and dead bodies. He nibbled her hair like he always had; snorting in glee that she was alright, though he knew what had happened before.

"Oh Feanaro, I have missed you." She kissed his snout, putting the sword that was left in her hand away, leading Feanaro back towards the shore where she left her pack up in the branches of a tree. She reached for it, slinging the leather bag over her shoulder before saddling herself upon Feanaro's back.

"_We follow their scent Feanaro, we shall find the Hobbits." _ And Leagolas too, she added to herself. Anorial knew the dangers of her journey, however she could not find it in her heart to abandon the hobbits that she found so dear to her, nor could she bear to abandon Middle Earth in its time of need.

Sorry it's a super short chapter! : / Next one will be longer since it's the start of Two Towers!


End file.
